


Dancing 'Fei

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei loves his polyester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing 'Fei

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Dancing Queen" is by ABBA.
> 
> /lyrics/

The lights were low. Everyone was groovin'. Fingers pointed in the air, booties shakin' everywhere.

And then, suddenly... the disco ball affixed to the ceiling began to move and sparkle and everyone on the floor made way for a vision in white polyester. The vision stalked to the center of the floor, struck a pose, tight ponytail stiff and neat, and the music started.

/You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life/

The polyester-cloaked hips swayed slightly to the beat, that finger twitching, ready for it's workout.

/See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen/

And Wufei began to get down. *His* polyester gleamed in the disco-light, *his* hair tied back so much that his face hurt, *his* moves about to astound everyone.

/Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go/

Glancing back and forth across the floor, Wufei broke his pose and did a pirouette, then slid down into a split, groaning slightly as the polyester moved against him. He hadn't worn underwear because it just wasn't justified to dance like he did when you had panty lines.

/Where they play the right music, getting in the swing/

He rose, letting his hips sway again, the polyester continuing it's own movements. Wufei paused, then began to thrust his hips backward and forward. _Ah... that's *much* better._

/You come in to look for a King/

The doors to the chintzy discoteque opened and Treize walked in, then paused at the edge of the floor, watching the undulating polyester boy.

/Anybody could be that guy/

Treize continued eyeing the boy, but asked a girl next to him, "Who is that enchanting boy?"

She watched Wufei with adoration in her eyes. "That's Wufei. Oh, just look at him!"

Treize planned to.

/Night is young and the music's high/

The music was raised even louder and Wufei suddenly fell to his knees and began spinning around and stopping himself with a raised foot before he could slide into the crowd. The polyester stroked him just the right way and he jumped to his feet.

/With a bit of rock music, everything is fine/

_And, kick out... strut. Kick out. Strut. Gyrate. More, more, more... oh... yeah!_

/You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance... /

Out of the corner of his eye, Wufei noticed a tall man watching him closely, obviously noticing and liking the tight fit of the polyester. Smiling, Wufei gyrated again, deciding to put on a show for this man.

/You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen/

He swung his hips from one side to the other, then centered himself and did a back flip, landing in another of those nice splits where that polyester hit everything just right.

/Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine/

And then... He hopped up on his feet, and stood with his feet wider then his shoulders, pointed one finger on one hand to the ceiling and let the other one rest heavily on his hip. _Fancy footwork... up, left, back, right, left, up, back, right... Point up, point down... Gyrate... ooo...._

/You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life/

Treize continued watching, having a hard time not jumping out and ravishing the boy on the dance floor. He wanted to finish watching that dance, although he wished he could be in that polyester's place for even a moment.

/See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen/

Wufei's ponytail loosened as he came out of a particularly fast spin.

/You're a teaser, you turn 'em on/

Reaching behind him, he pulled the tie out the rest of the way and shook his head, letting his silky hair fall on his shoulders. The ginger-haired man, whose eyes hadn't left him yet, gasped slightly and moved a tiny bit closer.

/Leave them burning and then you're gone/

Wufei watched as the man was suddenly distracted by another boy... one with a long braid who Wufei was often forced to contend with.

/You're in the mood for a dance/

Wufei marched over to the man and put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him onto the floor.

/And when you get the chance.../

He thrust his hips rapidly in time to the music and then... _Ohh...._ Thank goodness polyester doesn't absorb anything.

/You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen/

Wufei slowed down his frenetic movements and let both of his hands come to rest on the older man's neck.

/Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine/

Moaning slightly, he moved a little closer to... _What is his name?_ Only asking would tell him. "Hi. I'm Wufei. You?"

The man smiled. "Treize."

_Mmm... Treize. Delicious._

/You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life/

Wufei smiled. He was having fun. He was dancing, he loved his polyester, and he got the guy.

/See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen/


End file.
